Kingdom Keepers Songs
by Catluver3
Summary: Parodies of songs about the Kingdom Keepers!
1. You Should Be Mine

**My first set of song stories! hope you like them!**

Charlene stared across the room to where Finn and Amanda were smiling and laughing.

_You're talking to your girlfriend_

_ She's so cute_

_ I'm getting lost in your eye-es and oh shoot_

_ Didn't realize how much time had gone by-y _

Charlene looked up, snapping out of her daydream, to see Finn looking at her strangely. She blushed and laid her head back down on the table. If only he could know how much she liked him...

_I'm sitting watching you from_

_ Far away_

_ Why do yo-ou look so hot today?_

_ Do you even notice me at al-ll?_

She tried to clear her head and stop thinking about Finn. But she just couldn't take her eyes off him.

_But, she's a tomboy_

_ I'm so girly_

_ She's so pretty_

_ And I'm just, well me_

Why did he like Amanda so much? What did she have that Charlene didn't?

_Dreamin' bout the day when_

_ He'll smile and say,_

_ "Wow, Charlene, you look so good today!"_

But it was just a crazy dream. He'd never really like her.

_ You're so cute with your ratty brown hair_

_ I can't stop getting lost _

_ In your ey-ey-eyes_

Just then, Charlene looked over to see Finn and Amanda sharing a long, passionate kiss.

_You should be mi-ine_


	2. I Love You

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, the last chapter was, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.**

**Wilby- I Love You (parody of Get it Right, by the Glee Cast)**

**Amanda: Yay! Not a Famanda fic!**

**Me: You're next. Play the scary music, Fliffles.**

**Fang: I seriously better be getting paid for this...**

**Chapter 2**

Willa was crying. Nothing seemed real. He'd never known...

_How__don__'__t__you__know?_

_ I love you so_

_ I have since the first time I saw you_

They were at the ice cream shop. A few minutes ago, Willa and Philby had been sharing a milkshake while teasing Amanda and Finn about their relationship. Willa had asked the simple question she'd been dying to for year, "Do you love me?" Philby had just sat there shocked, and Willa had ran. Into the girl's bathroom, where she'd been hiding for the past ten minutes.

The cold linoleum floor pressed up against Willa's cheek and she could hear the _Splat!__Splat!_of her tears hitting the tiles.

_Just__want__you__to__feel_

_ That everything's real_

_ I've carried the burden of true love_

_ Year after year_

He probably didn't even like her as a friend.

Willa heard the door creak open, and a soft voice whisper, "Willa?" Charlene.

"Shut up!" Willa cried in dismay.

The door slammed.

_What__can__you__do__when__your__love_

_ Doesn't love you back_

_ And your life seems like a nightmare_

_ I've tried, but he just doesn't see it all clearly_

_ I just want to tell him somehow_

Willa stood up, unlocked the stall door, and walked over to the mirror. She was a mess. Her long brown hair was sticking up all over the place, and her face was red from crying.

She bravely walked out of the girl's room, to find all of the Keepers waiting anxiously outside.

"Willa," Philby began.

_When__will__you__know__how__I__fee-eel?_

_ Oh, when will you know how I feel?_

_ 'Cause I love you you you..._

"I love you," Philby finished. Willa was shocked. She'd never thought that she'd hear those words come out of his mouth.

"I love you, too."


	3. Love Me or Tell Me No

**Me: This one will be a Famanda fic!**

**Amanda: No!**

**Fang: How cute!**

**Me: Amanda loves Finny!**

**Amanda: Hannah loves Fang!**

**Me: -confused- What? Who are Hannah and Fang?**

**Fang: -sighs-**

**Famanda- Love Me or Tell Me No (parody of Love Me or Let Me Go by Avery)**

Amanda had already been confused about her relationship with Finn. But, recently, everything had seemed to get worse.

_Love__me__or__tell__me__no__(oh-oh)_

_ Love me or tell me no (oh-oh)_

_ Love me or tell me no_

Finn had been joking with Amanda all day about their relationship. It was like he just thought of it as a game.

_Do-do__do__love__me__or__is__this__just__a__game?_

_ The suspense- it'll kill me or just drive me insane_

_ Stop playing- you're running out of useable moves_

_ Ooh-ooh_

He hadn't been serious. He never had. Did he even love her?

_I__'__m__gettin__' __tired__of__skirting__away__from__the__truth_

_ I'm gonna stop and ask, the next time I see you_

_ Tell me now, or we can remain "just friends"_

_ Whoa-oh-oh_

Maybe it was all a joke. A prank of some sorts. Or maybe their love was just in her imagination.

_If__this__all__'__s__a__joke_

_ Then, I know, it's on me_

_ It's just, all the signs, they were_

_ So clear to see_

_ I always thought we were _

_ So much more than friends_

_ Whatever way, this is where it all ends_

She needed to ask. She needed to know.

_Is__there__something__I__missed?_

_ Remember when we first kissed?_

_ Love me or tell me no (oh-oh)_

_ Love me or tell me no (oh-oh)_

_ Love me or tell me no_

She whispered six words under her breath, directed to Finn. "Love me or tell me no."

**Fang:****Aw!****So****sweet!**

** Me: You have no room to talk! You're next!**

** Fang: What?**

** Me: -nervous- Uh... Fliffles! -hugs Fang- **

** Amanda: Back to normal!**

** Fang: This is normal for her? **


End file.
